Altered Entertainment
by Xabier Brex
Summary: Team RWBY and JNPR drop into a pocket dimension missing only one member... Brought to a vast emptiness by a mysterious and powerful individual for a very specific reason... Rwby react fic done by me. really quite unnecessary. (T for stuff, rating may change later) (inconsistent updates) (SI/OC crap and stuff)
1. A drop into void

chapter 1

"Time to start every thing up" A voice in the void said. light filled the void to show an endless grey flat empty land with a single person standing on the constant grey as if there were a floor. The skies were a medium grey that melted into the horizon.

The individual standing there was a man with brown hair, he wore casual clothes; jeans, laceless black shoes and a grey hoodie.

The mysterious man held out his hand in front of his face, preparing to snap them.

He looked at his hand, observing it for a moment.

The man now smiled knowing that what happened when he clicked his fingers had the possibility to be very... amusing.

CLICK*

THUMP*

"UGH... what hap-"

"WHAT THE HELL!?!"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?!"

"Renny?... what happened!?"

"Nora... I'm not quite sure-"

"My Cookie!!!"

Loud chatter continued among the group of people who spontaniously appeared in the endless grey. The chatter continued until a angry and confused blonde snapped.

"EVERYONE F*CKING SHUT UP!!! AND- QUIET THE HELL DOWN!!!" shouted the busty blonde teenage girl called Yang Xiao-Long "We gotta figure out what the flip is happening!!!"

"Swear!!!"

"Quiet Ruby!"

Hearing this, everyone calmed enough to notice two things about their surroundings; one they were in an endless plain of grey, and two there was unknown and **_suspicious _**looking man crossing his arms... looking rather amused.

"Who the hell are you!?" loudly questioned a white haired girl known as Weiss Schnee (who is also a teenager).

"*GASP* Are you that strange ghost candy man from my dreams!?!" the ginge called Nora Valkrie and energetic girl asked, a boy with black hair with a strip of pink running through it called Lie Ren was about to answer her, but the man answered instead.

"No, I am not a. strange ghost or candy man, I am a reality writer who goes by the name of Xabier Brex... most of the time, and you all are my guests" The man stated.

Weiss wasn't pleased with this answer.

"That doesn't explain anything! And you aren't a 'host'! A host does not use their semblance to bring their 'guests' to an empty void!" Weiss screeched at the man now known as Xabier.

"Really? sorry, I just see people bring others into empty voids so often, I just didn't realize" Xabier said insincerely. Weiss glared and went to continue her point but Xabier interrupted her.

"And about your earlier statement, Doesn't it? well I do_ apologize _for**_ you _**not being able to comprehend these very complicated and eloquent words I speak" he continued with the same sincerity as before, smirking all the while causing Weiss to sputter in anger trying to refute such a statement.

"Well um... can you please tell us what's going on, please?" a black haired girl with tinted red hair tips aka Ruby Rose asked to get a feel for the situation before her white friend recovered and made another outburst.

The mystery man paused a moment and thought about it for a second and then said.

"hmm... okay, but only because you asked so nicely, unlike some other people" he quickly gave a meaningful glance to the Weiss who was fuming, he breathed in to prepare for his monologue.

"Well, so basically we are in a pocket dimension which is currently owned by mua~ and I brought you here from your world to watch stuff I created or the stuff created by others that has possibly been slightly altered to suit my wants, and basically ... react to it; you know... that sort of stuff" Xabier waved his hands to emphasize some of the words.

They all took a moment process this information, almost all the group didn't quite understand or believe what they had heard. While most of the group were contemplating; A red haired spartan girl, Pyrrha Nikos noticed something.

"Uhh... where's Jaune?"

The others became aware that they were missing a goofy blonde someone from their group and looked at Xabier to question him, but he answered them before they even asked.

"Oh yeah... I didn't bring him with you guys because... I didn' t want to" Xabier looked a bit sheepish saying this.

"But... why?" Spartan girl asked.

"Well... uh... it really doesn't matter" Xabier stated, he then smirked and winked.

"Besides, you'll probably be seeing plenty of him" his smirk widened to a grin.

"umm... what do you-" Ruby began but was interrupted by dear ol' Xab.

"Look, I'm not gonna explain every little thing... its probably better to just show you"

Ruby was about to ask another question, but then she paused and looked towards her peers to see their thoughts on what was happenning. Most looked unsure and bewildered others had this mixed with interest and intrigue.

"What are you gonna show us?" Yang asked wearily.

"Oh you know... other worlds, realities... versions of yourself... you know these sort of things"

"_Other worlds?_" Blake whispered in disbelief, many of the others were in the same position.

Another silent hunter decided to speak.

"What do you mean other versions of us?" Lie Ren opted to ask calmly.

"Well the other versions of you guys made by others like me or me the one and only. I'm capable of creating worlds and those like me are also capable of such" Xabier explained to the crowd.

Weiss scoffed

"You expect us to believe that you're able to make a world! like- like some sort of... **_God_**" Weiss struggled with the last part.

"Yes. Although I'm not quite a god... I'm more of a... indestructible... powerful, inter-dimensional, pretty much immortal being... who also likes to be called a Reality writer"

The group was weary of this.. powerful immortal, and were ready to fight if they had to.

"Speaking of which. Could you wait for a moment? I need to do some writer stuff" Xab told them.

"Why should we listen to you!?" Weiss (who will now be known as whitey) exclaimed.

"Well... because you... uh can't leave whitey, you are in a freakin' pocket dimension, did you not get that?" Xabier reminded her.

"Does a pocket dimension fit inside a pocket?"

"Nora..."

Xabier frowned a bit at the question.

"I guess if I wanted to I could put my pocket dimension in a pocket" Xabier said.

"Oh! oh! oh! put it in mine! put it in mine!" Nora doesn't seem extraordinarily concerned about her situation.

"Nora! No!" Ren said

"Aww... but Renny! If I have a pocket dimension in my pocket I can fit all kinds of things in it!" Nora exclaimed.

"I'm not putting a pocket dimension in your pockets" Xab said calmly.

"Aww!" Nora pouted.

"Too much could go wrong... too much" Xabier said to himself.

Meanwhile Whitey was readying another verbal offense.

"You brought us here! So you will send us back now! We have rights!" Whitey ordered.

"hmm... uhh... wait let me think about it...

hmm...

hmmmmm...

hmmmmMMMmmmmm...

...

No.

...I don' t think I will" Xab said gladly.

" W-what y-you can't keep us here! its against the law!" Whitey screamed angrily. others in her group seemed to agreed with her.

"I am the law" Xabier said now suddenly wearing shades. (some of them were curious as to how they got there)

"Ahah! look he's got cool shades!" Nora exclaimed... she went ignored.

"Anyway... you're in my domain, and no one you know can enter without my permission... neither can any of you leave without it" Xab explained, now strangely lacking shades.

Hearing this it would seem the group rather detested being kept here against their will... And Nora still wanted a pocket dimension. They all began to protest...

"You can't keep us here! if you don't let us go I'll beat the crap out of you!!!" Yang proclaimed eyes red, readying her gauntlets for battle.

"I refuse to stay with the one who spontaniously kidnap and I refuse to listen to whatever you have to say!" Weiss also readied her weapon.

"yeah!" "I agree" "Booyah!"

The others now followed Yang and weiss's example and readied their weapons as well. Oh yeah, and Nora joined in.

"Seriously... a revolt... oh well say good bye to those weapons" Xabier waved his hands and they were suddenly with out their weapons.

"My weapon!"

"My Hammeeer nooo!"

"MY BABY!!!"

The last exclaimation was made by Ruby Rose... the weapon enthusiast.

"What did you do to my precious baby! y-y-you **_monster_**! where is she, where is SHE!!!" Ruby screeched lodly at Xabier, making him cringe.

"Ow! ok-ok stop yelling! I took it away and I'll give it back to you soon" Xabier said.

"She... my baby is a girl!" Ruby corrected

"She, her, ol' gal, chick, female gun whatever!" Xabier said irritated.

Hearing the conversation his tone towards her sister angered Yang...

"Lay off my sister asswipe!" Yang growled readying her fists now.

Xabier already irritated looked in the direction of yang.

"Lay off yourself Idiot!" Xabier said now very irritated.

The group all focused on the confrontation between Yang and Xabier.

"What... did... you... just call me?" Yang eyes burned crimson.

"An idiot, idiot" Xabier glared at her. Yang moved towards him and Ruby stepped back, now a bit calmer.

"Wanna repeat that?" Yang said right in his face.

"Idiot Idiot Idiot Idiot and Idiot" Xabier complied with an rage inducing grin.

Yang growled.

"Let's see if little ol' you can take my fist!"

Yang was about to slam her fist into him, but mid swing Ruby stepped in front of her.

Yang's fist stopped immediately. Ruby flinched as her sister's fist almost made contact with her face.

"Ruby... move" Yang told her.

"Yang stop. I don't think we should fight him; I-I think we all overeacted a bit and we should try to talk to him and ask him to send us back-"

"Not going to happen" Xabier helpfully interrupted.

"- and maybe try and figure out more about what he wants" Ruby finished.

Yang stared at Ruby for a moment before sighing and relaxing her raised arm.

"Fine sis... but if he tries anything..." Yang didn't finish her sentence but it was easy to see what she implied.

Ruby nodded.

"Yeah... I think if anything bad happens we'll all be behind you."

Ruby turned to expectantly Xabier.

Xabier looked back with a raised brow.

"So... umm... are you gonna tell us something?"

"Yeah... um I pretty much already told all I'm really willing to right now" Xabier said now calm... calmer.

"So let me get this straight... you expect us to just accept that you just brought us to nowhere, to just watch some television?!" Yang said incredulous.

"... Yes" Xab said simply.

Yang's eye twitched, but she managed tyo control her anger. Ignoring Yang... Xabier moved on with the program.

"speaking of which... let me set up the screen"

Before anyone could ask, Xabier set to work.

Xabier focussed his power and waved one his hand in the air, a streak of light followed it. A mist materialised above them and condensed into a screen.

The group were... awed... uhh... maybe just impressed... or... possibly... very possibly... just... interested.

"This is what I like to call a HD omni-mist screen" Xabier explained "This is what we'll be watching the good ol' shows on"

There was a momentary silence, that disappeared when Yang asked a question, now resigned to her fate.

"*sigh* What sort of 'shows' are we watching? And how is this relevant?"

"Well firstly that's for me to know and for you to find out, and secondly it's relevant I say it's relevant, Do you get my drift?" Xabier said.

The group was largely displeased.

He sighed. looking saddened at how the crowd reacted.

"People these days... so hard to please"

Xabier waved his hand again and like last time light streaked from it, the screen moved to a suitable position for the group to see and cinema chairs apeared in front of the screen.

"Well... go on take a seat" he gestured for them to sit down. They slowly begun taking their seats, resigned to their collective fates.

Weiss just took her seat when she heard...

"Hey Whitey! you don't have to sit on a nice comfortable chair! you can just sit on the nice, hard floor... you know because you refuse to listen to me"

Weiss glared at him as she sat with her team. Xab now smirked pleased with himself.

"So what now?" asked the black haired cat girl aka Blake Belladona who has not said much up until now.

Xabier smiled happily and said

"Now we watch"

Silence was the way they showed their anticipation I guess... oh well he'd jus-

"Yay! we get to watch tv with a random writer dude who kidnapped us!" Nora shouted

"Nora... you just ruined the my inner monologue" Xabier said with a sigh.

...

"Oh... sorry Mr Writer!" Nora said... he couldn't quite discern whether she was sincere or not.

...

"Moving on..."


	2. Further Explanations

The group sat in their teams; team RWBY and JNPR minus the 'J' member. They also had excess chairs to use if they wanted to.

While most had begun to relax in their chairs and whisper to one another, Weiss had been grumbling and gripping her arm rest hard enough that the material began to tear... Ruby who was sitting next to her made sure to keep her arm away from her.

Xabier who was watching the group raised his arm and clicked his fingers.

FWBOOOM!!!

"Ah!"

"Shi-!"

"Pancakes!"

RWBY and NPR yelled in suprise and turned to the source of the noise, which happened to be in the direction of where Xabier was standing; He coughed for their attention.

"Can I have your attention?" Xabier rather needlessly for he already did... and it didn't take long for them to connect dots.

Yang's eyes burned red once more.

Xabier looked unconcerned by this.

"Don't. ever. do. that. again!" Yang growled glaring at him eyes aflame with crimson.

The others looked at Xabier with varying amounts of agitation and in the case of Weiss, hate.

"Oh... that's just... you know... the weather here, In this place thunder stri- " Xabier stretches the 'i' and frowns.

"-ikes? does thunder strike or bang? I don't know which one is correct" Xabier questioned.

They all frowned at the question, most finding it irrelevant... It also interrupted his point. They still had their attention on Xabier.

Who was... at the moment Xabier contemplating the question in his deeply within the confines of his mind... when he remembered that he had an audience to give a rundown of what was going to happen.

"Sorry... I got off topic, anyways I now have some stuff to tell you guys so... can I actually have your attention" Xabier said.

All of them focused on him... although some people glared angrily... *cough-cough* Weiss *cough*.

"So~ I'm gonna explain a few things: firstly your gonna be watching things that focus on a certain person in a particular instance that I find interesting, the stuff you will see will be alternate worlds; secondly some of these worlds will often focus on your buddy, Jaune Arc" Xabier explained.

"Um- uh why Jaune exactly?" Ruby asked, curious.

"Well there's many reasons, most worlds will focus on him because I want it to. I mean... he's rather popular with other people like me, and... they like him because... well... I'm not really sure, but they use him a lot as a focus in their worlds; I myself think some versions of him can be rather interesting... but more often than not he's some Over powered harem character, I mean they are fun to look at sometimes but... ugh there's so many" Xabier complained after answering Ruby's question.

Xabier often found overpowered characters boring... and so that's why he had surrounded himself with these weaker people.

Hearing the statement about Jaune Yang had focussed on the part about harems, concerned about her sister. I mean Ruby was close friends with Jaune, they hanged out every now and then... were they doing anything behind her back?! Did Jaune plan on seducing her sister?! Or maybe her whole team! She needed to look into this... make sure that Jaune didn't- her train of thought was interrupted by Weiss.

Weiss scoffed at the statement about Jaune' strength (ignoring the part about harems) not really believing its truthfulness.

"Jaune? powerful? don't make me laugh" Weiss looked at Xabier condescendingly.

Xabier sighed... waiting for her to finish making her point.

"He can't even beat a beowolf by himself" Weiss pointed out, bringing up his weak fighting ability.

"Actually Weiss he can... he's been training and improving greatly" Pyrrha said defending her partner. Weiss looked at Pyrrha, calming a bit... now feeling slightly apoligetic.

"Yeah... Whitey, you really shouldn't" Xabier said crossing his arms and also smirking happily.

And with that... any feeling of remorse or calm left Weiss almost completely.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That!" Weiss growled.

Xabier purposely Ignored her.

"Ignoring Whitey-"

"You little son of a-!"

"I have some challenges for you to do while watching alternate worlds" Xabier while Weiss was cussing like a sailor, Ruby was now saying 'swear' every time her friend swore, the others opted ignored them to listen to what their host was saying.

"What are these... 'challenges'... and what do they entail?" Ren calmly asked, others were also curious... Nora was thinking it was probably something with fighting massive flying ursa, I mean what else could it be?

"Glad you asked. So... you know how I can create worlds? Well, with that comes the ability to... you know... create life and people to... uhh... fill the world, like... other versions of you... or something like that. I mean otherwise it'll just be a rock floating in space, right? So with the power to do that... I like to make... certain people that will apear and reappear at times in the worlds you will be watching, these people are... original characters if you will or OCs for short;. And a certain OC will often be appearing in these worlds and what I want you to do is, if he is not obviously on screen, try and find him and tell me if you do and I will reward you"

Ren went to ask a question, but his childhood beat him to the punch

"A reward! Oh! Oh! Oh! What's the reward?! Is it pancakes! It's pancakes isn't it! Tell me it's pancakes!!!" Nora gushed, wanting a very specific answer.

"Um... No, the reward is you get to ask me for something and... I might... maybe give it to you" Xabier said, Nora aww'd in disappointment.

"It isn't garanteed?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Yah... if I don't think it's appropriate, I won't be giving it to you" Xabier said shrugging slightly.

Weiss mumbled angrily about him in the background, she went ignored.

"What exactly do you mean by something that isn't appropiate?" Asked Blake the cat.

"Hmm... So... basically what I won't be giving you is: living people... or dead people for that matter, drugs, dust, weapons that you will try to kill me with, whores, man whores or whatever, other powerful beings, meme characters, entire cities aaand~ bad humor... wait no that's not right... aah~ yes... good humor" Xabier smirked feeling good about his joke.

"Um... What?"

Most of them were confused, Not sure if that should be taken seriously.

Xabier was disappointed. But a certain white haired girl was warming up for an argument.

"Why aren't we allowed to ask for dust?" Weiss asked grumpily. Knowing that his answer would likely anger her.

"Oh that... That's just to piss you off Whitey" Xabier answered gleefully.

And with that Weiss went off like a bomb.

Her blood pressure shot up, and she began to hyperventilate, Rage evident as she glared at Xabier with burning hate. She had only known him for almost twenty minutes, yet she had already begun to hate him with a burning passion. She felt irrationally angry about him for some reason. Sometimes she felt like there were tugs on her emotions and... wait a minute... had **he** been doing that, messing with her emotions... He had hasn't he!

She looked right at him to try and confirm her theory, he then looked directly at her, smiled and then winked.

...

That. little. smug... idiotic piece of shi-!

Xabier stopped listening to her thoughts.

An Idea popped in a mind of one of the group.

"Does this mean I can ask for pancakes?!"

Nora asked excited.

"... Yeah"

"YAAAAAAY!" Nora threw her arms up and kicked out her legs... breaking one of the extra chairs.

"Nora!"

"Sorry Ren" While Ren was telling Nora off, Weiss was bursting with rightious anger; ready to rip Xab a new one.

Weiss glared at Xabier.

"What did you do-!" Weiss found her mouth clamped shut unable to open.

The others were confused, why wasn't Weiss talking anymore?

"hmph mmh mmh mmhm!" Weiss panicked and struggled to open her mouth, after a few moments of attempts she now opted to try and pry it open with hands which did nothing to help her.

The others were horrified, their friend was trying to pry open their own mouth, the situation seemed so wrong. was she able to breathe?!

"She'll be fine, she's just panicking... She can still breathe, you know through the nose" Xabier said trying to calm the group down while Weiss still struggled.

"What... what did you do to Weiss?" Ruby asked slightly afraid.

"Oh... nothing much just stopped her from being able to open her mouth" The audience absorbed this information, they now were wary of him; now having seen an example of what he could do to them.

"We'll be starting the first show soon... any questions?" They stayed silent, and only Weiss's struggles could be heard.

Xabier wasn't bothered by this.

"Good. The first world we'll watch will focus on her" Xab pointed to a struggling Weiss.

No one said anything.

Xab sighed...

Oh well... moving on.


	3. Author's note

**So... this is a AN (author's note) and if you don't want to read it, do the obvious thing... read it any way. So let me explain a few things while at times the stuff shown will be about Jaune it won't alway's be... as you would know if you read the earlier chapter. Your suggestions will possibly be taken into acount, but its not a certainty. I know I'm not the greatest writer, but I will try to do a good job.**

**Also... the SI character is not an acurate depiction of me.**

**Xabier Brex signing off.**


End file.
